Chuck vs Tron 2
by LtHawk
Summary: Chuck and Morgan go see Tron Legacy.


Chuck vs. Tron 2.0

Casey stared down into the frowning face of the second baby he had ever held in his hands. The first one.. all water under the bridge. Also, he had Alex back in his life now. The thought earned Morgan a nasty grin. The Little Bearded One however, didn't shrink back like he used to. More bad news. Lieutenant Awesome hiccupped and smiled. For a moment, Casey was back in time.. decades back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Clara for tonight."

The colonel grunted at Ellie Bartowski, who just kept on talking. "Normally, Chuck would be happy to babysit Clara but tonight of all nights he has to be away with Morgan to go see Tron 2." The two nerds concerned pretended not to hear.

"Tron Legacy, " corrected Casey, who had been listening to hours and hours of nerd talk about the sequel to the 1982 classic that Chuck and The Bearded One loved so much. Chuck looked up sharply and Casey could slap himself.

"Whatever. At least with your watching her Devon and I can go out. We booked this weeks ago."

.

.

.

"It's not as if we didn't plan to go weeks ago, " Morgan groused. "It's just that every single time we plan to go have fun for an hour or two some bad guy simply has to steal a batch of plutionium.."

".. or steal vital data from some agency or do something else Beckman needs to get stopped urgently, " Chuck continued.

"Hey buddy, you think Colonel Grouchyface will be alright with the lieutenant?"

"Sure. I trust him with my own life and I trust him with my niece's."

.

.

.

"Hey John."

Casey looked up but only to recognise her presence. He'd seen the agent the moment she'd walked onto the patio. "Walker."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you looked cute with that baby." She sat down next to him on the couch and put a bottle of Glenfiddich on the table.

Casey grunted. "Can't drink, I'm on duty."

Sarah laughed. Seeing the deadly serious face of her partner, she laughed even more.

"Lieutenant Awesome is finally asleep. I prefer her to stay that way."

"Don't call her that. That's another of Morgan's stupid ideas."

"Hunh. The Bearded One is growing on me these days."

.

.

.

"Devon, you're freaking out. Again."

Her husband looked up to her, clearly stressed out of his mind. If she hadn't forced her brother to drag the entire plan out of him, she wouldn't have known why. Personally, she couldn't care less if the horse and carriage didn't turn up at all.

"This has already been a magical evening, Devon. I love you. Now I need you to be awesome, honey. Can you do that?"

Devon stopped biting his nails and nodded.

.

.

.

Morgan shivered. He looked up at his best friend. "So, what do we think?"

Chuck's jaw was clenched. "The choice for Daft Punk was excellent, " he managed.`

"I am so setting Derezzed as my ring tone. Excellent! I didn't like the costumes, though."

"They were crap. The old ones were far better but that is the least of this film's problems."

Morgan tried to enumerate a list of candidates for biggest problem but ran out of brainspace. "Bad montage?"

"Sometimes. No! I mean the way this movie takes itself so serious!" Chuck kicked an empty beer can straight accross the street.

"I was thinking Mortal Kombat on the machines in Flynn's. Didn't that come out in 1992?"

"Oh, come on!", Chuck protested. "Don't nitpick! During the opening sequence, the camera flies from the downtown area of the city, across the bay, to Flynn's house, and into Sam Flynn's bedroom. His bedroom window should face the skyline of the city. However, when he looks out of his window, there are no buildings visible. Also, Encom stock can't be traded 24/7. No stock exchange is open during the weekend. Aargh!"

Morgan turned around and stopped Chuck in his steps. "Cool it, dude! Have you been reading imdb during the break or something?"

"No, wasn't it obvious?"

"Calm down. I'm not nitpicking. Not now. I understand how you feel but eh.. it was still a cool movie, right? Right?"

Chuck sighed. "I'm ridiculous." Over Morgans protests, he continued. "I've seen people die. Many times. I suppose I can handle a new Tron that is not Tron at all."

"Let's go for Sizzling Shrimp, eh?"

THE END 


End file.
